A liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied in various kinds of electric products, and most of the LCDs are backlight type LCD, which comprise an LCD panel and a backlight module. According to different incident positions of light sources, the backlight module can be divided into two types, a side-light type and a direct-light type, so as to provide the backlight sources to the LCD panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a structural schematic view of a traditional direct-light type backlight module 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein numeral 101 is a back plate, and numeral 102 is a light emitting diode (LED) light source. The LED light source 102 is evenly distributed on the back plate 101. For human's eye, the brightness perception is weak and the color perception is strong in a center area of a display panel, but the brightness perception is strong and the color perception is weak in side edge areas of a display panel. Hence, when an LCD device adopting the above-mentioned backlight module 100 is used for image display, the user may be feel the brightness is worse in the center area of the display panel, so as to influence the display quality.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and an LCD device to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.